Part time school shoter full time lover a clopfiction
by sonic.exethedarklink
Summary: Hey i really like mlp it is my fave show 3
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1:Once apon a time there was a school shooter named Josh one day he decided to shoot up a scool here is that story. "EVERY ONE ON THE FLOOR" I shouted "please dont kill me" A masculin and sexy strong smooth voice said "why should..."

I said as I say a sexy bod that would make Muta look jelly "I...I" said as this sexy bod looked confused "Hello I'm Josh" i said "I.. I'm dantae" said Dantae "Umm... are you single?" I asked but before he could answer a portal appered this portal show an image of some ponies

I grabed Dantae's hand and jumped in."WHAT THE HELL" Dantae said as me and him relized we were in Princesses Celestia's house and were ponies Dantae look as beutiful as before but he haid a light brown fur coat with a dark blue mane

but no cutie mark like me Dantaes tail was also dark blue and he was a pegases I asked dantae "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?" Dantae paused for a second "you look ho... you have a dark blue coat of fur and a yellow mane and tail"Dantae said "Who are you people?" Celestia asked

"WE are from a difrent dimension" I explained "you see in this dimension we were humans and now we are in your dimensions and glad to hang around" As I was saying this Dantae was checking out my hot bod with his mouth open."OH MY GOSH ITS PRINCESS CELESTIA" Dantae nerd gasmed "I love u u are best pone u so hot!1111"

"Well we will get you guys a house" Princees Celestia said "WHERE WHERE WHERE?! Dantae asked ner gasmemily "At Ponyvile" "O MY GOSH 3" me and Dantae yelled. "Why are you gay's so exited?" Celestia assed "IN OUR DIMENSION U STAR IN AN AWESOME SHOW"

Dantae said "Ok?" Celestia said "WEll we have to get you in your house its next to princess Twiley's castles" "Awesome" me and dantae said.

Chapter 2: a hot ass stalion:As me and Dantae arived at our house next twileys I caught Dantae eyeing me alot of the time to behonest i was trying to not eye him but I did ONCE "here we are" Princess selectia said "This looks amazing" me and Dantae said

"Well se ya" Celestia said as she left us "Weell..." Dantae said "I am single too" I said "You wanna get down to the real goods?" I said as I pulled out my 8 incher " I only want to fuck women" dantae said "I thought you were a chick" I said

"well we could get you a sex change" I suggested "i would love to" Dantae said "Well am i a unicorn?" I asked Dantae "Yes" that sexy man said "Well time to get a gender bender spell aka rule 64 the spell" i said As I entered Twileys castle i was greeted by Twilie

"Hello smexy" Twilight said "Wow celestia was right about you" "What did she say about me?" I assed "Celestia told me you were the hotest stalion in all of pony vile and that you could make any pony wet... and the best part was ... she was right" Twiley said while winking at me

"well if you wanna hang later.." "I WILL DO ANYTHING TO HANG" Twilight said quitly "Well get me a gender bender spell for my freind Dantae" "Of course" Twilight said while liking her lips sudectivly. "Thanks hottie I said to twilight"

"Hey Dantae you ready to becum my waifu?" I assed "OF COURSE U HOT ASS" Dantae said as i used the spell on him She was turned into a girl with my spell cast "OMFG YOU LOOK SO HOOOT" I said "Well big boy lets get down" Dantae said while i pushed him onto the couch" Succ me off pls" I assed Then Dantae began to take my massive stalion 9 inch cock

and shove it down his throat. "ahhh" i moned "Alright big boy now I want some fun" Dantae said while grinding my dick on her ass. "MHMHM" we said as I stick me dick in her ass. " I Iam going to COME!. i yelled while I came

"I loved that big boy" Dantae said I wanaa do it again some tim I said

Chapter 3: Finily a fucking threesome **:** Me and Dantae decided to take a stroll to the park "HEY ITS THE CMC" Dantae said "And there hanging with a pedophile" I said We walked in on the CMC and another pony "Liam what do we do now?" Apple bloom assed

"You girls just have to relax and close your eyes" "OKAY ANYTHING FOR OUR CUTIES" the CMC said Liam then pushed alll of the CMC into a waterfall "Hello" me and Dantae said to Liam "Hey Liam remember us?" "Of course i do its my buds from our origin dimension dantae and Josh"

Liam said "Wel; i got to go big boyssss" siad Dantae "is Dantae a girl now?" asd Liam "YEA" I said "well she mhot AF" Liam said "Well TWilight said he wants to fuck me. Wanna join?" I assed "YES I WOULD LOVE 2" Liam sid "Hey guys" Twilight said as we entered her pussy

"Miss me so soon Josh? so much that you brought a freind i see." twilight said "Yea and we are ready to pound you hard" I said "Well insted of being a pony" TWi said "I can make us humans" "OK" me and Liam sid so me liam and twi became humans

" ur breasts are AMAZING" me and liam said "Well but ur dick between them josh" Twim said "And Liam put urs in my anus" as I put my dick betweens twis brests she succed me hard and was being punded softly by liam Twi Put her tounge around the head of my shaft

and sucked me hard off "AHAHAHHA" I scram "Dont come yet" twi yelled "Put it in my pussy pls" "OK" I said Twi slowly lowered on my 10 inch dick as she was being pounded hard in the pussy I came in her pussy and Liam came in her anus

"we shld do again" Twi and liam said I nodded in agreement as i walked out i saw a red pony being dragged by the gaurds

Capter 4: Dantae is prego? : After a couple weeks me and Dantae decided to fuck again "OH SHIT JOSH" Dantae my lover said "Wat" I replied "You got me prego" Dantae replied "Abortion? I asked "Yes" Dantae said "Okay i going to get em" I said "Bye big boy" Dantae said

As i walked to the local drugstore for abortion pill I saw liam I told liam about dantae being prego "OMFG WE GOT TO GET THOSE PILLS FAST" Liam said So Me and Liam ran to the drugstore for abortion pills "OH SHIT THERE $100 bits" I said

"Well we could go get what i think is Cam" Liam said "How did you find out about cameron?" I ased "Well there were some rumors a red pony wanted to fuck rarity and he got caught by the gaurds." Liam sad "Okay time to get him" I say

As me and Liam went to the the local dungeon I was greeted by the gurds "HEllo sirs" he said "Wat are ye here for?" "We are here for a red pony that was recently captured by one of your gaurds near raritys shop it seems that is pony was wanting to have fellacio with this white pony that lived in this shop of whores and horors."

I said "Oh you must mean cumron" The gaurd said "Over this way!" "Thanks" Liam and me said "Oh by the way Liam is a pegasus" I said greeting Cameron "What do you want you cunts?" Cameron askd "We need your help to robie rotten a bank"

Liam said "Ok" Cum said So we went to the local bank and stole 1000 bitz "Aigght time to get the abortion pills i sid" then me cumrun and Liam went to get the pills and came to my house "HEy Josh you sexy beast. what did you bring with you this tim?" Danta assed

I then replied " Camerun and Liam are in this dimension now and I have abortion" Good give abortion to me" Dantae said Then i gave Dantae abortion "We should make a clan" Liam said :Okay I have name I sid lets call it the CMC 6.9" "OK" every one said

Then we saw Prin Prin celestia go to twileys house.

We are number 5 fting robie rotten:A day wnt bye since I formed the CMC 6.9 I woke up at about 6 am the next day an hour went bye and then i heard a knock at my dor I answereed saying "HELLO" but I was greeted by Bluebat 55 some cringe kidd I knew from before

This guy had a blue coat and a brown tail and mane "Remumbr me Jish?" he said "Yes i would always remember a fag lik u" I replied "dud shut up ur a keemstar. Kill your self" Blu btt 55 replied Then i slammed the door on him "WHo was that?" dantae assed

"Just that faggot Blu batt 55" I replied "OMgosh" Dantae said chuckling with me Then i decided to go to the spa with My futuer wife Dantae "HEY DANTAE WANNA FUCK AT THE SPA" I assd "OMFG I DO I DO" Dantae replied "Ok can you fly us there?" I assd

"Of course big boy" Dantae replied So me and dantae went to the spa "OMG ITS THE CANCER SQAUD"Dantae yelled at Pokachamp, Ian, Wes and Boblade "NO WERE NOT!111!" they yelled back "Just KYS YOU FUCK NUGGETS" I yelled "Thats cyber bulling" Pokachamp yelled

"are you fucking retarded?" Dantae asked "Yes" the cancer squad replied "Dantae lets just get our Eternal pace tretment" I sid "K" Dantae said Then Dantae gave me the best blowjob EVER while Robbie Rotten sang we are chapter 5


	2. Chapter 6 part 1 and 2

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"So a week went bye and I woke up next to Dantae succing me and aftr she succed me god I turned our tv on "WELCOM TO OPTIC GAYYMING" a sexy muta said on tv "OMFG ITS MUTAHAR THE SEXIEST MAN ALIV" me and dantae say "And you can join by going to umm ponytown in town sqaur"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Muta said "WE. ARE. . NOW." I say to dantae so me and dantae went to town saqaure and saw the rest of the CMC 6.9 HEllo muta the CMC 6.9 said to muta "Welcum to buba's play bin. OPTIC GAYYMING" Muta said to the CMC 6.9 as extra 10 exploded/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Daddy muta are you planing on reading more troll pastas" I assd "Of course my child out lord and savor Muta repliad" "and tonight we are reading my immortal to every one in pony vile and 1 luck person will spend the day with yours truly" Muta succed/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Awesome" Me and the CMC 6.9 sid After that Muta and his freindos read my Imortal 2 "No Dracco" Emily replied " You are Vampire potter" "THE END muta said" as him and his freinds laughed "So are you ready to see who won the contesrt?" kyle assed Muta har/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Sure kyle" Muta replied "AND THE WINNER IS... JOSH THE SEXY MAN THAT GOT THE SUCC" "ok" i replied sofly then muta told me that he would cum to my house tomarrow aka the next chapter aka when I feel like writing this shit again/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Ring ring the phone went as I woke up from my bed "HELLO?" I assed the other person on the phone "Sorry we have to postpone the day with dady muta till next week. Sorry" Daddy mutahar said "Its alright I replied" I hanged the phone and went downsatris/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Hey Josh" Dantae said "Good day M'lady" I replied then some one knocked at our door so I answered it "Heylo" I said as i opened the door to KD which was an earth pony with a brown fur coat and a black mane and tail "WHAT IS THIS" Kd yelled at me "Hell" I replied "seems like it Kd replied to me" "So do you know wyhat happened to Dantae and crew?" I assed KD "YEa Liam told me everything"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""How did you find him I asked" Kd replied "he runs a abortion clinic to put it short his shop is in a alley and all he does is hold a coat hanger and lights it to 1000 degres with his knif" "Sounds like him" I replied "Alright I have an idea lets get liam to fly us to Prin Prin Celestia's caslte" I said "GOD PLEASE NO I BEG YOU JOSH HAVE MERCY" Kd replied/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"So I ran to Liams Abortion clinic with KD and we flew to prin prin celestias castle "Ok now that we are here we are going to have the best foursome in eggsistance" WTF kd and Liam said "WE WILL FUCK CELESTIA" I said as I walked with Liam and Kd to Celestia's chambers as we arived at princess celestia's chambers she asked "wanna fuck?" then I replied "we all do"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"then we went into princess celestia's chambers so liam took the position of anal KD got blowjob and I got the pussy as liam got succed succulently KD was pounding princess celestia's anus and I was pounding that pussy like a stolone/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"and then everyone came and we all went back to our houses and I told the CMC 6.9 of our adventures and then Dantae gave me the pussy fuck because we still had tons of abortion pills because of that bank robery/p 


	3. Chaper 7: School shot

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"So a day went bye and Daddy Muta called me again "WE have to postpone this shit again sorry. sad face" Muta said and then Cheryl me and asked if I could help her with teaching sex ed of course I responded of course i could with my 9 inch cock/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Before i went to tech that whore chair Dantae assed "want a blowjob?" Then I said "i know my 11 inch cock would" then she cave the succ then I went to the school Chair works at but before I could get in I saw a kid with leather coat and shirt that say natural selection/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"and like an mp44 so I went into the scheel to help Cheryl "Kids today Josh is going to show you how to pound my puss puss with his 12 inch cock" she said "Ok so kids you got to shove your 13 inch cock right into the spot she likes" I said/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"But before i could some kids yelled naturel selectia and shot and Chair OR AT LEAST TRIED TO because they pulled my trapcard and i sheild the students exept the Naturel selection ones and then I shot them up with the cum from fucking Cheryl/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"then after I fuck Chair the CMC assed why me and freinds were called CMC 6.9 then i toled them to succ my 14 inch dick and they delivered the succle JK not really ok maybe if they were like 18 or sumthin ANYWAYS. Once I got home DANATE gave me the fuccle on my 15 inch cock/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"then I woke next day and assed Liam when he knocked on my door "Where is cancer sqaud made up of Gaming Creeper Pokachamp/Michel or what ever he wants to be fucking called Bluebat55 and boblade" Liam responded "Are the CMC 6.9 enimes or sum chit?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"I respond "Yes m"lady" then me and Liam went to search up for them TO BE COUNTINURED IN NEXT CHAPTR/p 


End file.
